


Vacation (Had To Get Away) [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Competent Night Vale Resistance, Episode: e036 Missing, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Strexcorp is Evil, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-episode for "Missing." (Because canon never did clear up exactly what happened there.)</p>
<p>They're not fleeing town. Just...going on vacation. At the last minute. With people from all over Night Vale (not rebel sympathizers or anything! just friendly, helpful, ordinary small-town folks!) working together to speed their exit along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation (Had To Get Away) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vacation (Had To Get Away)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187555) by [ErinPtah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah). 



[Download on Mediafire here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0u20xzxg3px5lkc/Vacation_%28Had_To_Get_Away%29.mp3). (13:14, 12.4 MB)  


Thanks so much to SailorPtah for giving me permission to podfic this story. 

If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 


End file.
